


Avanza un paso... y retrocede dos.

by AniKamia



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: AU, Angst and Romance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Internalized Homophobia
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:53:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23049616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AniKamia/pseuds/AniKamia
Summary: Chika Takami es una joven de preparatoria con una vida un tanto difícil, al igual que su amiga, Kanan Matsuura. A sus día llegarán Mari Ohara y You Watanabe, ¿podrán cambiar el oscuro mundo de nuestro dúo mandarina-delfín?Hay veces que simplemente debes ampliar tu vista, o cambiar de enfoque.
Relationships: Matsuura Kanan/Ohara Mari, Takami Chika/Other, Takami Chika/Watanabe You
Kudos: 3





	Avanza un paso... y retrocede dos.

* Recoger los trastes.

* Lavar el piso.

* Lavar el baño.

* Tender la cama de mi madre.

* Tender la mía (creo que es obvio).

* Lavar el patio.

* Poner a lavar la ropa.

* Acomodar la ropa.

* Limpiar los muebles.

Básicamente había hecho eso mismo el día anterior y el que siguió, y justo ahora encontré esa misma nota en el suelo, junto a mi cama. Se podría decir que vivo sola, mi madre trabaja casi todo el día y hay veces que no llega a dormir a casa, también tengo hermanas, pero no viven conmigo.

¿Por qué?

Bueno… Realmente es una larga historia. Lo resumiría en que mi padre siempre fue un hombre que pudo manejar todo a su favor, incluso sus errores, así que cuando llegó junto a mi abuelo por Mito y Shima, logró convencernos de que regresáramos a Tokio; o más bien, convenció a mis hermanas, pues él quería que me quedara, pero yo no quería abandonar a Shima y Mito. Cuando llegamos a casa de mis abuelos, me amenazó con hacerle daño a mi madre cuando estuviera sola, y yo… tontamente, le creí.

Regresé a Uchiura para protegerla, pues a mis hermanos los cuidaría mi abuelo, pero a mi madre, ni siquiera la suya metería las manos por ella. En ese momento no pensé en que mi relación con mi progenitora tampoco era de las mejores, pues para la “gran señora Takami”, yo era poco menos que un fracaso de hermana mayor y un desperdicio de potencial e inteligencia, o al menos así me hacía sentir, pues tuvimos buenos momentos en los cuales me decía que no era así, pero se quedaron en eso… Momentos. Y en cuanto cometía un pequeño error, yo me volvía uno de nuevo.

Me levanté con pereza tras tomar mi lista de deberes y miré la frase que tenía escrita en la pared: “¿Quieres saber cómo seguirá este sueño? Puede que no quieras conocer el final. Pero, aunque no es el mundo que deseabas, espero que lo llegues a amar conforme continúa”.

Había escuchado esas palabras en _“Dreamlees dreams”_ una canción de Harumaki Gohan con Hatsune Miku. Recordar el día en que escuché esa pieza musical hacía que suspirara pesadamente, pues esa tarde, como muchas otras, planee terminar con mi “pequeña e inútil vida”; la única diferencia entre ese día y los demás, es que incluso había llamado al taxi para que me llevara al lugar donde desaparecería para siempre. Justo antes de salir, llegó la notificación de una nueva canción con _Vocaloid_ , y bueno, pensé que sería genial terminar mi tarde con la voz de aquel _software_ que se presentaba como una enérgica chica de cabello turquesa; además de que las canciones de ese productor nunca me decepcionaban. Al ver esa frase, de alguna manera me puse a pensar en si de verdad había dado todo de mi en este mundo. Concluí que no era así, ¿quién vería por mis hermanas?, ¿quién, si no era yo, les diría que tenían que luchar hasta el final?, ¿quién les daría ese abrazo que llegaban buscando cada vez que se sentían tristes? O al menos, ¿cómo tomarían que aquella chica que siempre les pidió que fueran valientes, un día, desapareciera y quizá después, la encontraran muerta? Les prometí que cuando mi padre se fuera, dentro de cinco meses, yo estaría ahí para ellas. Aunque mi razón para vivir fuera egoísta, pues me enfocaba en otras personas, decidí aferrarme a esos sentimientos para seguir adelante.

No podía desaparecer.

Al menos no aún.

Y así volvemos a mi imagen desaliñada una mañana de lunes. Muy a mi pesar, ese día comenzaba mi educación en la preparatoria Uranohoshi, así que sí o sí debía levantarme y ducharme si es que quería estar presentable.

Miré en la habitación de mi madre, ella ya se había ido, pero en la mesilla había dinero, demasiado para un día en la vida de una chica de preparatoria. Eso indicaba que no llegaría hasta la segunda mitad de la semana.

Entré a bañarme, tengo la mala costumbre de quedarme pensando en muchas cosas mientras siento el agua fría recorrer mi piel, gracias a eso mis duchas siempre se extienden a veinte minutos o media hora, depende de que tantos fracasos y malos ratos recuerde y que tantas cosas buenas trate de encontrarme y celebrar.

El tono de llamada de mi celular interrumpió mi monólogo interno, era mi hermana menor, Mito.

**_— ¿Hola?_ **

**_— Hola Chika, ¿cómo estás?_ **

**_— Bien, ¿tú qué tal, pequeña mandarina?_ **

**_— Bueno—_** sabía que la mayoría de las veces que mi hermanita me llamaba, era para contarme acerca de un nuevo programa, un nuevo anime, una nueva canción, algo que hubiera descubierto ese día o el anterior. Solo yo la escuchaba hablar por minutos y minutos u horas y horas, depende de que tanto se emocionara o que tanto debía hacer **_—… ¡Y entonces dijeron que el mundo podría ser azul y blanco!_**

 ** _— ¡Impresionante! —_** reí con ella **_— Sí, algún video acerca de esa teoría había visto por ahí, ¿quieres que te lo pase?_**

**_— ¡Sí! Realmente me ha dejado con la duda._ **

**_— Bien, te lo pasaré una vez pueda tomar el celular, estoy bañándome._ **

**_— Oh, entonces te dejo para que puedas terminar, hoy entras a la preparatoria, ¿o no?_ **

**_— Sí, tengo entendido que tú entras a la secundaria._ **

**_— Ya estoy lista, solo falta Shima_** — hizo una pausa— **_… Quise hablarle de esto, igual a mis abuelos, pero me dijeron que estaba loca._**

 ** _— No estás loca—_** le dije con cierta impotencia, no me gustaba que la ignoraran **_—, simplemente eres muy curiosa y encuentras muchas cosas que quizá ellos no tengan el tiempo de investigar, no los malentiendas._**

 ** _— Sí, lo sé_** — la escuché suspirar —. **_Te hablo en la noche, Shima te manda saludos._**

**_— Gracias, yo igual a ambas, las quiero._ **

**_— Te queremos también._ **

**_— Adiós._ **

**_— Bye —_** y la llamada terminó.

Era obvio que la hora se me vendría encima, así que terminé de vestirme en tiempo récord y salí corriendo de mi casa.

Antes de regresar a Uchiura había vivido en Hokkaido con mi padre y mis hermanas, así que realmente no había tenido la oportunidad de hacer amigos nuevos, además de que la única amiga que había tenido en mi infancia ya no vivía ahí según había escuchado. No me esforcé en hablar con alguien más, pues de cualquier manera solo pocas personas lograban agradarme, pero si lo hacían, era capaz de ir a cualquier lugar si me llamaban pidiendo ayuda… O quizá era viceversa y yo no les agradaba, igualmente, no era tan interesante.

Era un poco contradictorio pensar en eso si consideramos que hacía algunos meses había intentado terminar con mi vida, pero bueno, no era un psicólogo para saber qué es lo que realmente deseaba en mi subconsciente. Solo sabía que podía querer, y ansiaba que las personas que estimo me quisieran, como cualquier persona, aunque en el exterior parezca que no.

Entré y me senté en el frente de la fila junto a la ventana, contrario a lo que muchos piensan, ahí es donde nadie se acercará a ti, y no en los lugares de atrás, que es donde se hace todo el relajo en un salón de clases.

Sumergí mi mente en mi celular, estaba jugando _School Idol Festival_ , así que podría matar el tiempo en lo que todos terminaban de llegar y un profesor entraba en el aula.

— Buenos días jóvenes— llamó una señora de cabello rojizo y una blusa horrible de _animal print._ Se quedó callada, así que quizá quería que le contestáramos. Un “hola” débil se escuchó en el salón y la profesora sonrió, complacida —. Sé que todos ustedes quizá nunca se han visto o puede que sí, pero para convivir, empezaremos con una presentación grupal— No me digas que…—, así que, veamos— miró a ambos lados del aula. Mierda, no elija el lado derecho, no elija el lado derecho, no elija el lado derecho —… Empezaremos del lado derecho del salón, digan su edad y nombre.

Joder.

Algo que se me dificultaba mucho era hablar en público cuando no estaba preparada, así que es obvio que había entrado en pánico. Me levanté al tener ya todas las miradas de mis compañeros en mí, no había de otra, después de todo, la primera presentación nunca es recordada.

— Me llamo Chika Takami, tengo dieciocho años y— ¡Mierda! La profesora no había pedido nada más que el nombre y la edad. Más miradas se dirigieron a mí, no es que me sintiera incómoda, simplemente me apenaba cometer errores —… es un gusto…

— Gracias señorita— la profesora se veía satisfecha y me senté de nuevo. Bajé la vista a mis manos y comencé a jugar con mis dedos.

— Me llamo Kanan Matsuura, tengo diecinueve años— levanté la mirada a quien había dicho esas palabras. Kanan Matsuura… ¿Esa Kanan Matsuura? Busqué su cabello azul entre la gente y la encontré, mirándome y sonriendo. Kanan era una vieja amiga que había hecho antes de que mi padre me llevara a Hokkaido junto a mis hermanas. Verla ahí me hizo sentir una gran felicidad y a la vez preocupación, pues si yo iba un año rezagada, entonces ella iba dos.

* * *

Las presentaciones y la primera clase terminaron, así que me dispuse a sacar mi celular de nuevo para jugar… Por mi mente había pasado acercarme a Kanan, aunque sinceramente tenía miedo de la persona en que se habría convertido en el tiempo que habíamos estado separadas. Al sentir una mano en mi hombro, levanté la vista.

— Hola Chika— su sonrisa seguía tan brillante como la recordaba.

— Kanan— me levanté para abrazarla, hacía mucho tiempo que no hacía eso con alguien, así que el contacto casi me hizo llorar. La peliazulada siempre me traía paz cuando era pequeña, y eso era justo lo que necesitaba después de cuatro meses en el infierno —, ¿cómo estás?

— Hey, no llores— limpió las lágrimas traicioneras que habían bajado por mis mejillas —, he estado bien, ¿qué tal tú? Te ves terrible.

— Podríamos decir que también he estado bien.

— ¿Con quién estás viviendo ahora?

— Con mi madre…

La mueca en el rostro de mi amiga me hizo saber que esa idea no le agradaba, y su suspiro me mostró su impotencia. Pero ella no podía hacer nada, pues su situación no era mejor.

La madre de Kanan era una señora obsesionada con la limpieza y perfección, como mi madre, pero también era católica a más no poder, aunque en mi opinión, esa creencia ciega solo dejaba ver la hipocresía de la señora Matsuura, pues por un lado andaba rezando el padre nuestro, y por el otro, engañaba a su marido con un sacerdote de la iglesia.

— ¿Cómo lo has pasado estos años? — preguntó.

— Sigo viva, así que quisiera decir que bien, pero sinceramente estoy jodida.

— Continuas con esa actitud positiva— enarcó su ceja derecha, mirándome con tristeza, y yo no pude hacer más que bajar la mirada —, ¿aun no buscas ayuda?

— He perdido la cuenta de a cuántos psicólogos he ido a ver— miré por la ventana —, pero tranquila, no lo haré— al menos no ahora.

— Al menos no por ahora, ¿verdad? — dijo al mismo tiempo.

— Me conoces muy bien.

— Seis años de amistad no se quitan por tres que no te haya visto ni sabido de ti.

— Hablando de eso, ¿qué te pasó a ti? Si yo no he dejado de ser una cosa depresiva, pensaré que tú no has dejado de ser una closetera.

La mirada de mi amiga escaneó los alrededores, seguramente esperando que nadie me hubiera escuchado. Sus ojos cansados me dijeron que no le había ido mejor que a mí, incluso, quizá, le habría ido peor.

— Le dije a mi madre que me gustan las mujeres— susurró.

— ¿Qué? — no quise gritar, pero definitivamente saber eso me hacía imaginar infinidad de posibilidades en las que esa loca le hacía algo a Kanan por ser diferente a lo que su libro de hacía millones de años marcaba. Lo peor, es que seguramente su propia hija no habría hecho nada para defenderse—, ¿Qué dijo?

— Lo que era obvio— sonrió con ironía —. Que estoy enferma, que se me pasará, que debía alejarme de malas compañías— me miró con la ceja alzada —. Puede que no le haga mucha gracia el hecho de que estemos en la misma clase ahora — sonrió. Sí, la madre de mi amiga había visto la chispa gay en mí desde mucho tiempo antes de que yo la sintiera. Supongo que cuando algo no te gusta es lo primero que buscas.

— Puede que no, prefiero que no se entere— mordí mi lengua —… Te extrañé mucho.

— Yo también a ti— me abrazó —, me hacía falta con quién hablar sin tener que explicarle todo lo que ha ocurrido en mi vida.

— Sí, a mi igual, entonces, ¿por eso desapareciste?

— Me imagino que te informaron muy bien en el Uchiura— asentí, ella suspiró —. Sí, fue por eso— recargó su barbilla en su mano —, me mandó a un colegio religioso donde no permiten internet, cartas que no son revisadas, o siquiera música que no alabe a sus pedazos de yeso, pero cuando cumplí dieciocho me echaron, así que ella volvió a “hacerse cargo de mi” — hizo comillas con los dedos —, pero no me validaron mis estudios en esa institución, tengo que empezar de nuevo, y aquí me tienes.

— ¿Por qué las comillas?

— Desde la semana pasada tengo mi departamento aparte, pero va a pasarme lista cada que puede para apuntarme qué está mal, o sea, todo, siempre.

— Ni siquiera así te deja en paz…

— Es mi culpa, yo soy quien le sigue abriendo la puerta— sonrió con tristeza —, mi padre se fue, así que soy lo único que le queda… Es mi madre.

No podía decir nada ante eso, pues yo también, a pesar de todo, quería a la mía. Aunque ella no estaba tan loca como la señora Matsuura.

— Lo entiendo.

— Me sentaré detrás de ti— dijo mientras iba por su mochila y regresaba para ponerla en la banca anterior a la mía.

El resto del día se me hizo más llevadero con la presencia de Kanan, sentía que de nuevo tenía un apoyo, como si una parte de mí hubiera regresado después de muchos años. Y sabía que, para mi amiga, era lo mismo.

* * *

No pudimos quedarnos juntas todas las clases. Una vez llegó el taller de sistemas y computación, nos pusieron con parejas diferentes: a ella le tocó con una chica de cabello rubio llamada Mari, y a mí, con una peligrisácea llamada You.

El profesor anotó en el pizarrón lo que debíamos hacer. El tema fue “La primavera”, debíamos hacer una presentación en _prezi_ de lo que significaba y cómo la recibían en diferentes países.

— ¿Por cuál país comenzamos? — me preguntó. Aquí vamos, ¿mencioné ya que soy mala hablando cuando no sé qué decir o me toman desprevenida?

— Elb… Ugh— suspiré — ¿Te parece si comenzamos por éste? Podemos avanzar más rápido si empezamos con a-algo que ya conocemos.

— No te pongas nerviosa— sonrió —, no muerdo.

No sabía cómo sonreír, así que hice mi mejor imitación de una mueca amable y respondí con sinceridad.

— Lo siento, es que no soy buena habln— gruñí, no me gustaba que eso me ocurriera— hablando con las personas.

— Eso es un problema, pero tranquila, todos tienen algo en lo que no son buenos, a mi se me da muy mal manejar _prezi_ , así que te dejo al mando de la dirección de la presentación.

— ¿E-Eh?

— Vamos, o no nos alcanzará el tiempo.

Asentí, no quería seguir sintiendo cómo mi lengua se trababa.

Avanzamos con relativa rapidez. Mi compañera era clara y concisa a la hora de buscar páginas y resumir información, así que prácticamente yo solo tenía que copiar, pegar, elegir el diseño de la presentación y las animaciones de las letras e imágenes. Terminamos apenas. Era un trabajo rápido, ella se había encargado de hacerlo rápido. Quizá tenía algo de qué ocuparse después de esa clase.

— Buen trabajo, aunque me parece que es un poco oscuro el diseño— apuntó el profesor—. De cualquier manera, díganme sus apellidos, anotaré su práctica.

Hice un movimiento con la cabeza para indicarle a la chica que ella dijera su nombre primero, cosa que ella captó.

— Watanabe.

— Watanabe You— repitió el profesor —, ¿y?

— Takami.

— Takami Chika— anotó —, buen trabajo, cierren el programa y ya pueden irse si gustan.

— ¿Ya puedo cerrarlo? — le pregunté a mi compañera un tanto lento para que no me ocurriera lo mismo.

— Claro— sonrió.

Comencé a cerrar todo, y tomé mi mochila. No tenía intenciones de hablar con You, así que salí con paso torpe, pues mi mente ya se encontraba en el salón de clases.

* * *

— ¿Qué tal la clase? — me preguntó Kanan. Ya nos encontrábamos en el receso.

— Sigo con mi problema para hablar con otras personas— bajé la mirada—, ¿y el tuyo?

— Bien, la chica con la que me tocó es muy buena con las computadoras, así que me enseñó a usar casi todo lo que tiene _prezi_ , aunque gracias a eso no pudimos terminar la presentación.

— Al menos la siguiente vez podrán avanzar más rápido.

— Sí— sonrió —, oh, mira, es ella— Kanan alzó la mano para saludar a la chica rubia y esta se acercó con una sonrisa.

— ¡Kanan!, ¿apenas están comiendo?

— La fila de la cafetería estaba horrible— contestó mi amiga y comenzaron a hablar. Yo me concentré en mi sándwich de ensalada de pollo, así que no escuché lo demás, hasta que Mari me tocó la frente.

— ¿Eh?

— Estás pálida _honey._

— Eh, sí, lo siento.

— _Why?_

— Yo… No lo sé— sonreí con torpeza.

— ¿Son parientes o algo así? — preguntó la rubia.

— No— respondimos al unísono.

— Reaccionan casi igual— rió, y mi amiga y yo bajamos la mirada.

— Amigas de la infancia— contestó Kanan —. Chika, ella es Mari Ohara, Mari, ella es Chika Takami.

— Sí, la recuerdo de la presentación, te veías igual de mal que ahora— mi estómago rugió y apiré aire por la boca, tenía ganas de vomitar.

— Creo que era por que no he comido— de hecho, no había desayunado.

— _How irresponsible!,_ ¿No has desayunado? Come, anda— gritó mientras fruncía el ceño.

— B-Bien— de nuevo mi lengua me traicionó, pero el vacío en mi estómago hizo que lo ignorara.

Regresamos al salón, pero antes yo paré para ir a lavarme las manos, pues era un desastre para comer.

Entré, pero alguien también iba saliendo, así que chocamos débilmente.

— Lo siento— me miró con sorpresa —… Chika.

— ¿Hola? — no recordaba haberla visto.

— Perdón, no te vi.

— Y-Yo tamb— suspiré pesadamente —… Yo tampoco— tenía que llevarme un lápiz a la boca de vez en cuando, quizá era hora de hacerle caso a mi madre y practicar mi dicción.

— Te ves mejor que en la mañana.

— ¿De qué? Digo... ¿Por qué? — ah sí, también solía cambiar preguntas por otras que nada tenían que ver.

— Parecías cansada y algo pálida— tocó mi mejilla y yo me alejé casi por impulso —. Lo siento— dijo con los ojos muy abiertos, ella misma parecía sorprendida.

— No, perdón, no estoy acostus— suspiré — no estoy acostumbrada… a que toquen mi cara.

Bueno sí, pero de otra manera que no era precisamente una caricia.

— Oh, entiendo… ¿vamos al salón?

— Iba a lavarme las manos— las levanté —, luego nos vemos em… — no recordaba de dónde la conocía.

— You Watanabe, somos pareja en sistemas y computación.

Oh… Cierto.

— Nos vemos luego entonces, You— sonreí, ella me miró un momento y después asintió.

— Sí, hasta luego.

Comenzó a avanzar por el pasillo y yo entré en el baño para lavarme las manos.

* * *

El día terminó, Kanan me dio su nuevo número de celular y Mari me clavó el suyo en mi libreta de química, solo porque sí. Algo me decía que a esa chica le llamaba la atención mi amiga, y bueno, Kanan tiene ese porte de chica mala que suele atraer a chicos y chicas, pero realmente es una persona muy amable y cariñosa. Alguien fuerte. Al menos hasta que llegabas demasiado al fondo de ella, pero la mayoría del tiempo, era alguien genial.

No como yo.

Llegué a mi casa y bajé las escaleras para entrar. Dejé mi mochila a un lado y vi cómo Shiitake corría a recibirme

— Hola chico— acaricié su cabeza y jugué un poco con el —. Entremos, ven— me siguió hasta mi cuarto y me recosté en la cama. Mi celular sonó así que lo saqué de la bolsa de mi pantalón y entré en las notificaciones. Era un mensaje en _whatsapp_ de Kanan y otro de Mari.

**Kanan (en línea):**

**Más te vale comer o cenar. Mañana te acompaño a tu casa para hacer estofado de mandarina. Duerme bien Chika, hasta mañana.**

**Mari (en línea):**

**_Hey girl,_ ** **¿ya comiste algo? ¡Si mañana llegas de nuevo sin desayunar te arrastraré a la cafetería! Descansa, nos vemos mañana, _shiny!_**

— ¿En qué momento les pedí que se preocuparan por si comía o no? — dije con una sonrisa y me senté en la cama — Gracias— susurré. Kanan ya era como una hermana mayor para mí, pero Mari… no era nada, y aun así ahí estaba, hablándome como si no llevara recién tres o cuatro horas de conocerme. Miré a Shiitake, quien estaba recostado en el marco de la puerta — Hoy cenaré contigo, pequeño.


End file.
